


Favourite Flavour

by treehousq



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Aww, Cute, Cute Ethan Nestor, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Angst, No Smut, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, chapstick, just some fucking wholesome boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treehousq/pseuds/treehousq
Summary: “My favourite flavour.” Ethan said quietly as he sat back and leaned against the bottom of the couch.“Me? Or the chapstick?” Mark asked.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor, Markiplier/CrankGameplays, mark/ethan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	Favourite Flavour

“Mark, get your ass in here!” Ethan shouted, his voice cracking from his volume.

The clattering of silverware sounded from the kitchen a few metres away. “Watch it, Eth, I  _ will _ take you down.” Mark walked into the room with a cup of coffee in his hands, steam floating into the air delicately and being cut as he stirred the drink with a spoon. He took a tiny sip, swearing when it turned out to be too hot to drink just yet.

“Dumbass.” Ethan muttered under his breath with a grin. He stuck his tongue out at Mark when he looked at him with squinted eyes and a tiny smile, not appreciating being laughed at for his dumb actions. “C’mon baabe, let’s get this show on the road!”

“If you aren’t careful you’re going to slip and break your neck or something jumping around like that.” Mark’s voice was a lot calmer in comparison to Ethan’s go-get-em attitude, but he knew that dealing with an Ethan in pain was not exactly ideal on this somewhat-calm and pleasant Sunday afternoon.

“I know how to keep myself safe, thank you.” Ethan looked down at the ukulele in his arms. It was pretty standard looking, a common light-wood colour and blackish-brown neck. He strummed random strings, clapping his hand over them right afterwards, making the notes cease. He looked to Mark with wide eyes of ambition, at the corners they were slightly crinkled from his beaming smile, ruddy cheeks lifted high on his bright face. His smile really made his gorgeous hazel eyes stand out, in Mark’s opinion.

“You ready?” Mark asked as he made eye contact with the bouncing ball of energy. Ethan nodded excitedly, gripping the neck of the old ukulele. Mark wondered if he would be able to stay still and focused long enough to even do this. Nevertheless he set up their mics and reached behind Ethan to grab his water bottle, his coffee still steaming and too hot to drink. Ethan started the recording and tested audio and video, confirming it was working properly after a minute.

Ethan strummed the first few chords on his ukulele, playing out the beginning melody before starting the first lyric.

“A great big bang and dinosaurs, fiery rain and meteors,” he held the wrong string on the next strum of his fingers, making a sour noise that had the brunette cringing. “Ah shit! I messed it up.” He sighed with a bit of a laugh, lowering his head so his chin barely touched his collarbone as he breathed in deeply, running the chords through his head again. He hummed the tune and bobbed his head a tiny bit.

It was only a few more seconds before Ethan started from the top again, making sure to pay attention this time as he strummed the chords leading up to the first lyric. He breathed in as he opened his mouth to begin singing,

And then he didn’t sing.

“I forgot the lyrics!” He shouted, sounding exasperated as he blew a raspberry in frustration, practically throttling the neck of his ukulele.

“Dude, it’s okay. We’re not gonna magically get it on the first couple of tries, not with how disorganised both of us are.” Mark smiled at the brunette’s over-exaggerative behaviour, placing a hand over Ethan’s to keep him from strangling the poor instrument. “Hey, listen to me, you idiot.” Ethan’s hazel eyes looked up to Mark’s own dark-chocolate ones, something bright always illuminating the brunette’s face. “It’s going to be okay. We have all the time we want to record this. It's not like either of us have anything to do for the rest of the day. Just take a deep breath in and go over the chords and lyrics again, let me know when you’re ready and we’ll try again.” he placed a chapped kiss to Ethan’s forehead, moving chestnut strands of hair out of the way.

Ethan nodded when he pulled away. “Your lips are so chapped, you crusty bitch.” Mark licked his lips in response, feeling a little uncomfortable at how they didn’t seem to really soften that much after doing so.

“Well, give some of your chapstick.”

“Why don’t you just buy your own chapstick?” Ethan sighed as he fished his chapstick out of his pocket.

“Because, how else would I get free kisses when you’re too stubborn to give them to me?” Mark cheekily replied, thanking Ethan as he handed the tube to him. It was basic chapstick, nothing too special, and it was also still pretty full, so he assumed it was new. He put a gracious amount of chapstick on, tasting the sweetness of it before closing it and handing it back. Ethan smiled and kissed Mark.

“My favourite flavour.” Ethan said quietly as he sat back and leaned against the bottom of the couch.

“Me? Or the chapstick?” Mark asked, chuckling when Ethan smirked in return, his eyes squinting.

“Oh my, Mark Fischbach.” Ethan scoffed as Mark off-handedly mentioned something about "not hearing a no."

“You’re much sweeter.” Ethan said, but Mark requested proof. And who was Ethan to deny him such a thing?

It was sweet to begin with, as Ethan gently pressed his chapstick coated lips to Mark’s, soft and enthusiastic kisses and a smile on both of their faces.

Ethan held Mark’s lower lip between his teeth for a second, sparing nothing more than a loving glance to the raven-haired man’s eyes before diving back onto his lips. Mark put his hands on Ethan’s slim waist, his thumb on the front side and the rest of his fingers wrapping around to the brunette’s back. Mark dug his thumbs into his skin through his shirt, relishing in the small sigh he got from Ethan in return. Ethan kissed Mark deep and slow one more time before leaning back to take in the sight of him.

Mark was flushed, his olive tanned skin beautiful shades of red, much like his shiny and raw lips, a gorgeously put together mess. Ethan looked about the same, except he seemed far more hyper than Mark’s restful demeanor. Ethan grinned, a sense of pride and elation swelling in his chest.

“You’re my favourite flavour too, babydoll.” He spoke softly, looking at Mark with so much love he expected the raven-haired man to blush and look away from its intensity.

Mark smiled, however, with a look of soft and sweet contentment.

“Now let’s do this song, hm?” Mark suggested as he patted his lips to the back of his long-sleeve.

Ethan did better with recording afterwards, although he kept staring at Mark distractedly as he sang the song.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm incredibly sorry for the near complete lack of requests finished lately, I'm just struggling with writer's block. I'd rather half-ass one of my own ideas rather than one someone was hoping to see, hope that's alright.
> 
> I'll admit though, I have been expanding on quite a few of my universes/AUs, I don't think I've mentioned any of them to you guys except for two (Modified & Savour the taste, Sweetheart), but I doubt anyone on here would be as into one of them as I am, but only because fanfiction of the group is very limited and not really sought after. It's an AU including the Youtube group known as the GØØNS, and it's between Blarg and Dooo. Again, I doubt anyone on here would care, but if you're as into them as I am, you're now my new friend.
> 
> I'm beginning a tangent so I'm going to stop it before it runs the hell away from me, lol. Requests will be done at some point, I swear, but they'll be slow as shit, unfortunately.


End file.
